Alter Ego
by JateSkateFate815
Summary: AU. JL Fic. When Clark and Bart's fighting becomes too much for the JL to handle, Jor-el decides to body swap them, to show them how lucky they are to have each other. Which JL member will find out what happened first? Chlark/Chlart.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**_Alter Ego_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

**_Hi everyone! It's been a while since I've written anything for Smallville. I came up with this idea a while ago, and I finally got to write it. It has nothing to do with my other JL fic, "The Magnificent Seven". And I wanna thank othspnluver for helping!_**

* * *

Yelling, something of Clark's breaking, and an "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!": The sounds of Clark and Bart fighting.

Sometimes Bart could be a little too annoying, and Clark a tad bit irritable. Not a good combination for roommates whatsoever. It was extremely annoying to the rest of the Justice League, and A.C. even suggested Bart getting his own room so he wouldn't bother anyone, but Chloe pointed out that Bart would probably go completely insane if he was locked in a room all by his lonesome.

Even with their incessant bickering, Oliver insisted that they had some issues that they needed to work on on their own, so they would remain 'cellmates'. Plus entertainment was running a little low, and he felt that he and the rest of the Justice League needed something to laugh about… even if it was irritating.

_Crash._

"Oh my God, _I'm so sorry_!" Bart's voice rang through the whole apartment, letting everyone know that he was in big trouble.

There was silence for all of about ten seconds, then a "Get out!" from Clark followed by Bart and Clark yelling over each other.

Chloe, Oliver, A.C., Victor, and Bruce were sitting down in the living room with the television on mute, trying to hear what Clark and Bart were arguing about. _It's probably about something petty like before._ "My God. They are so annoying," Ollie stated.

Chloe snorted in agreement with billionaire number one, "You can say that again."

"They're _so_ annoying," A.C. said, repeating what Oliver said before. Victor and Oliver and Chloe and Bruce exchanged glances. A.C. obviously wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was only using 'you can say that again' to agree with Ollie.

"…I didn't mean _literally_, A.C.," she said softly and slowly.

"Oh, right, right, I knew that."

"His brain's probably waterlogged from being in the ocean all the time," Victor joked, playfully punching A.C. on the shoulder. A.C. facial expression indicated that he did not think it was funny though at all.

"_Well_," he angrily huffed, "_you… are…"_

"_Nice one_, A.C.," Bruce praised sarcastically. "I see the fish taught you well." Chloe and Oliver laughed while A.C. rolled his eyes. It wasn't that often that Bruce made a joke at his expense, so he just took it in stride, but he did glare at A.C.

"Now, now, we don't need more people arguing. Bart and Clark are enough," Bruce chastised A.C.'s death glare and Victor's joke, even though he had just made one a couple of seconds ago. Victor and A.C. silently agreed and apologized to each other. They didn't want to cause hell for any other member like Clark and Bart had caused for them.

The yelling seemed to die down, but they all knew it was momentary before Bart would do or say something to set Clark off again.

* * *

"Bart, can you just give me some space?" Clark said calmly, after trying to regain composure, which was hard to do with Bart as a roommate.

Bart smirked, and then it turned into a snicker. Space? Is he kidding me? "You have plenty of space. You're the most single person I know. You've only had like one girlfriend," he spoke almost jokingly, but at the same time, it was a factual tone.

"Three…"

"Three? Who are two and three?" Bart asked with an interested, but suggestive pitch in his voice. He ran over to the side of Clark's bed and wiggled his eyebrows up at him.

Clark sighed, almost completely frustrated, but putting up with Bart's antics for now. He'd put up with it just until he did or said something completely disrespectful or out of line. "Kyla and Alicia."

"Hmm… Kyla and Alicia…" He paused, seeming to be picturing them as best as he could. "Well," He grinned brightly up at Clark. "You must've gotten over them quickly, huh?" He almost dissolved into laughter until he saw the rage in Clark's eyes.

Yes, he crossed the line. He didn't know that they were both dead, but still. It hurt (and it was true). Through gritted teeth, Clark said, "And what about you? Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Silence. Bart only looked down at his shoes.

Clark nodded bitterly and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah, see, that's what I thought," he snapped.

Bart jumped up from the bed, fully ready to 'fight back'. He stepped closer to the now standing Clark, and stood on his tiptoes trying to get in Clark's face as much as possible. "Well at least I wasn't hung up and whining about Lana Lang for eight years. No offense, Clark, but that's _pathetic_," he spat. The others could probably hear them yelling, but he didn't care anymore. He was going to stand up for himself against Clark, even though it was mainly his fault that they were arguing.

Clark took a couple of steps back from Bart. He never thought that Bart of all people would throw Lana in his face like that. Yeah, he was over her, but it still hurt. He sat down on his bed, facing away from Bart. "If you're done, then you can leave," he icily, softly uttered.

Bart was not done. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. A smile was the last thing that would come across Clark's face right now. "Aw, let's not get so irritable, Clark. That's not going to help you get a girlfriend."

"And your many annoying qualities are going to help you get one?"

Bart shook his head, turning to face the wall. "Why are you so mean?"

Clark rolled his eyes once more. "Because you're like an annoying little brother that never goes away."

"Then that makes you the hostile older brother who's only mad at the world 'cause he can't get a girlfriend."

"Get out. _Now_."

"Fine, Clark, but be careful of kryptonite in your cereal at breakfast," He warned, shoving a finger in Clark's face before stalking out and slamming the door.

He headed to Chloe's room which was his sanctuary. Chloe sat on her bed, swiftly turning when she heard the door open. "Bart, are you okay?" She asked throwing her arms around him. He looked absolutely pissed.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"This is getting out of hand, _and_ it's _beyond annoying_," She told him, holding his face her between her hands. "I'm gonna go talk to Clark." Bart could take teasing, and he was the one who usually started things, but when he comes out of a room completely livid, something is wrong.

Bart took a seat on the edge of Chloe's bed and rested his head in his hands. Suddenly, a bright, flashing light appeared in front of his eyes. "What the…" His vision was distorted, and he felt as if he was having an out of body experience.

In a moment the light was gone, and he wasn't in Chloe's room anymore. He stood up and looked around the room. He was in Clark and his room. He noticed something different… about his height specifically.

_"Why am I so freakishly tall?!"_

* * *

**_I want to know if it be confusing if I referred to Clark as Clark in Bart's body and Bart for Bart in Clark's Body. Or should I just refer to Clark as Bart and Bart as Clark when others aren't talking about them? Wow, that was confusing! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alter Ego: Chapter 2**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this fic! Sorry this took so long, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Bart, being in Clark's body, thought it was pretty much the coolest thing in the world. First, he was higher up from the ground than usual, and he was _definitely _looking forward to taking advantage of Clark's powers. Also, that meant getting him back for the spiteful comments that were said during their little verbal altercation. How this miracle fell into his lap, he had no idea, but he welcomed it with Clark's very muscular arms.

He heard footsteps coming towards the room, so he tried to prepare himself for whoever was going to come through that door. The footsteps were soft, not stomping like the boys. Bart's eyes widened in surprise to how far Clark's hearing could actually go. He could hear Bruce and Oliver talking in the kitchen, which he knew from the sound of the refrigerator opening and he could also hear Victor and A.C.'s conversation in their room. But what amazed him the most was how far he could hear _outside _of the apartment. "This is _so awesome,_" Bart mused to himself. Hearing his own voice in his head and Clark's voice out loud was definitely going to take some getting used to.

"Clark," the door opened and Bart was greeted by his _beautiful _Chloelicious. Forgetting he was Clark, he stood staring at her like an idiot for a couple of minutes. A brief smile that said 'are you alright' flashed across her face, but then it faded. "_Clark?"_

"Oh, yeah, that's me," he said aloud, nodding his head up and down. He walked towards Chloe, feeling strange. Usually, he looked directly into her eyes, but _now _he was looking down at her. _I'd rather be short… _"_Hey, Chloelicious… _I mean Chloe. Chloe Sullivan, my best friend," he said as he looked around the room awkwardly. _Yeah, she won't suspect a thing. _

Chloe nodded with a grin on her face. "Okay…" _He's acting a little stranger than normal, and definitely not Clark strange. _Chloe furrowed her brow in confusion and went on speaking. "Clark, you've _got _to give it a rest with Bart. Now, I don't know what you said to him, but could you… you know, cut him some slack? He _is _younger than you, and I don't see Bruce or Ollie picking on _you_," she told him, raising her brow with a 'you know I'm right' smile.

Bart thought that that was just about the cutest, sweetest thing that she could do, which only heightened his infatuation. _Man, if only Clark could hear this, _Bart though. He was not the one at fault for their arguments, which was contrary to popular opinion, but he was right and he didn't care if anyone thought otherwise. "That's so sweet that you care about me-"

"_You?" _

"_Bart- Bart Allen," _he said quickly as if that changed what he said in the first place, "like that, Chloe." He broke into a _big _Clark Kent grin, so he realized how out of character that was when Chloe responded with a "Clark, are you _feeling okay? _Are you sure you haven't come into contact with any of our favorite kryptonite flavors?"

Now, Bart didn't know much about the "kryptonite flavors", but he knew enough to know that they were bad for the alien. "Yeah, kryptonite free, Chloe." From now on, he was going to try to make whatever came out of his mouth something that Clark would say and he grinned before he went on. "What I _meant to say _was 'yeah, I'll stop giving the little jerk a hard time.'"

"_Clark."_

_Man, she sounds frustrated, _Bart observed. _She's 'really cute' when she's upset, _he chewed over with a smirk. If he kept this up, he'd get Clark into _so much trouble _with Chloe. "Okay, _sorry, _I promise." He noticed that the way he sounded was completely un-Clark-like, and he hoped that she didn't notice anything was different. But it _was _Chloe, and his Chloelicious _was not _stupid.

What he was trying to avoid happened. She had a suspicious look in her eyes and he knew that she wasn't going to just drop it for good. Chloe seemed to dismiss it for a moment and gave him a small smile although the curious, skeptical look did not leave her green eyes. "Thanks, Clark," she said with a nod. She turned towards the door, but stopped on her way out. "Even if you only are stopping for me, I still appreciate it, and I know Bart will too."

He just smiled as she left, and sighed in relief when the door closed. He was so glad that she hadn't asked him anything because he honestly did not know what he could come up with that would be believable… but then again, she was in Smallville for most of her life…

To avoid further suspicion, he decided that he needed to act way more like Clark. He needed to get the mannerisms down! So he needed to amp up the sulking, whining, and brooding. _Yeah, this is gonna be a piece of cake…_

* * *

Before the 'big switch', Clark had seen a flash of light. Then Clark noticed he was about four feet tall and when he looked in the mirror, he had blonde hair. He assumed that Jor-El had something to do with it. It didn't necessarily bother him that he was in Bart's body, but what _did _bother him was thinking about all of the possible things that Bart could do to make him look bad. And that also included messing with his powers. Clark shook his head- _Bart's _head in the mirror and went to run off to their room, but stopped when he got to the door.

He never realized how much _faster _Bart was than him. The feeling was completely different from when he had his own abilities. Then he frowned jealously.

Before he took off, he was greeted with his own self coming into the room. It's not like it's the first time it happened to him, but Bart is much better than Lionel Luthor was during that time. "Clark, you are _so _freakishly tall," Bart (in Clark's body), said.

Hearing himself speak, especially saying _that _was a weird experience, but when were things _ever _normal. Especially for him. "And you're four feet tall."

Clark watched himself shake his head. Bart ignored that remark and focused on what happened. "Isn't this the coolest thing?"

"_No." _

"Oh, you're scared of how I'm going to make you look, right? Well… guess you should've been nicer to me, huh, big bro?" he replied with a smirk.

_Yeah. _"I think Jor-El has something to do with this, so I'm going to the Fortress to fix this, and you're coming with me," Clark (in Bart's body) said.

A smug, 'I'd like to see you try' look came over Clark's face "Uh… _negative. _How could you _possibly _force me to come with you when I have your powers?"

_That _was a good point right there. There was no way that he could make Bart go with him without kryptonite of course, but he was not going to do that. The impatient facial expressions that Bart was making in his skin were starting to annoy him, looking in from the outside, so he just decided to hear Bart out.

"Clark, please, let's just stay this way for a while. It would be fun to see who figures out our Freaky Friday switcheroo first, huh?"

"As long as you're me, you _can't _say things like that," he said with a stern look that was definitely uncharacteristically Bart.

Bart took notice apparently because he was wearing Clark's pissed off face. "And _you _can not be all moody, okay? So take some Midol and get over our fight, 'cause I'm over it," he said with a smirk.

That was the thing about Bart that Clark kind of liked. No matter what you said to him, he wasn't one to hold a _real grudge._ "Well, I'm sorry, anyway, Bart."

"Yeah." Bart _was _over it, but not enough _not _to get revenge on Clark. "So can we just stay in each other's bodies for a _little bit _longer?"

Clark (in Bart's body) had an annoyed look on his face from Bart's previous question. "You _can not _say stuff like that… and you have to promise not to take advantage of my powers either."

Bart (in Clark's body) smiled, ruffled his hair, put his hand behind his back, and crossed his fingers. "Promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! No flames please! **


End file.
